Cleaning apparatus such as one described above are apparatus that can clean a ceiling or overhead transport vehicle to which dust has accumulated or adhered as it travels within a cleaning room, and that have a partition which defines closed off space which is closed off from the exterior space in order to prevent the dust generated in the cleaning process from being dispersed into the clean room. And air blowers clean the ceiling transport vehicle in the closed off space defined by the partition.
As an example of such cleaning apparatus, there has been one which is provided along the travel path of the ceiling transport vehicle and in which the air blowers are configured to clean the ceiling transport vehicle while the vehicle continues to travel. (See, for example, Patent Document 1.)